Nuestro Destino ¿Juntos?
by Yukito Tsukishiro
Summary: ¿Que haran? ¿Haruki se quedara? ¿Haran nuevos amigos nuestros protagonistas? Espero que les guste este capitulo. Esta es una historia YAOI TaichiYamato
1. Cap 1: ¿Algo llamado destino?

NUESTRO DESTINO... ¿JUNTOS?  
  
Hola a todos, pues este es mi primer fanfic que escribo; y elegí la pareja de Tai/Yamato por que desde niño siempre me ha gustado. Pues primero me gustaría agradecerle a 'Ishida Rio' por animarme a escribir este fic y por ayudarme . ¡¡¡va dedicado para ti amiga!!!; también va dedicado para ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Yue-chan! Y ¡Tneme y Denja! (¡¡¡Oniisan y Cuñada!!!) Gracias por apoyarme en tiempos difíciles... =D  
  
Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni Tai, ni Yamato, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, esta obra simplemente es el trabajo de un fan que quiere divertirse un rato ^o^.  
  
Pensamientos del Personaje  
  
[N/A: ... ] --- Nota del Autor  
  
================================================================================  
  
Capitulo No. 1: "¿Algo llamado Destino?"  
  
Era Viernes en la tarde, para ser exactos las 6:00 de la tarde hora en que Taichi Yagami de primer grado de la Universidad terminaba su entrenamiento de Fut-Ball, cuando termino el partido de practica volteo hacia las gradas, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Yamato Ishida, su mejor amigo, que aun que Tai deseara que fuera algo mas, desgraciadamente para el "su" Yamato, ya tenia a Sora. Sora su mejor amiga, en un tiempo fueron novios, pero no funciono, y la razón fue el que estaba sentado en las gradas y no era precisamente que a Sora le gustara Yamato, si no que Tai no podía dejar de pensar en el; para su desgracia al mes de su rompimiento con Sora, Yamato le informo que la invitaría a salir.  
  
¤¤ Inicio del Flash Back ¤¤  
  
- Oye Tai, yo me preguntaba si... tu... pues... si... tu ¿te molestarías si invito a salir a Sora? – dijo Yamato un poco nervioso por la respuesta de su mejor amigo  
  
- ¿He? Claro que no Yama; ¿Cómo crees? Después de todo Sora y yo terminamos hace tiempo – dijo Tai aparentando despreocupación - y tu fuiste mi única razón para dejarla - pensó para si mismo  
  
- ¡Muchas gracias amigo! – grito el rubio mientras corría hacia donde el sabia que se encontraba Sora en ese momento - ¡iré ahora mismo a invitarla! – se despedía con un gesto de su mano derecha en el aire diciendo adiós  
  
- Claro no hay problema – dijo Tai en voz baja para si mismo – todo para que seas feliz – Tai tenia la mirada baja y sentía ganas de llorar  
  
¤¤ Fin del Flash Back ¤¤  
  
Tai sonrió al ver a la causa de esos sentimientos sentado en las gradas, sonriendo y viendo como practicaba; y corrió hasta llegar aun lado de el y sentarse.  
  
- Hola Yama – sonrió al decir esto - ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la escuela? – dijo con un poco de preocupación, pues Yamato nunca se quedaba tan tarde en la escuela  
  
- ¿A caso no lo recuerdas? - dijo viendo fijamente a Tai, quien tenia una cara de 'no no recuerdo nada' – veo que no, te estoy esperando para ir a mi departamento a empezar la tarea de literatura en equipo - Yamato al decir esto ultimo puso una cara de falsa molestia  
  
- Mm... - Tai dirigió su mirada al piso tratando de recordar - ¡a si! La que teníamos que ver una película basada en algún libro, y también leer el libro en equipo y hacer un escrito con las diferencias, igualdades y todo eso ¿no?  
  
- Así es - Yamato movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación  
  
- Claro, ya se me había olvidado - Tai puso una sonrisa tonta, en forma de agradecimiento a Yamato por habérselo recordado  
  
- Me lo suponía por eso vine por ti - sonrió Yamato - tu nunca faltarías a un entrenamiento, el Fut-Ball es tu pasión - Yamato seguía viendo la cancha en la que hace un rato Tai había estado jugando   
  
- Algún día deberías intentarlo - le dijo a Yamato como adivinando sus pensamientos - si gustas yo te puedo enseñar a jugar - sonrió  
  
- No lo se - dijo volviendo la mirada a la cara de Tai - no soy muy buen deportista - sonrió  
  
- ¿Y cuando tengas algún hijo quien le va a enseñar a jugar? - dijo sarcásticamente  
  
- Pues claro que tu - dijo sonriendo el rubio  
  
- ¿Perdón? - dijo el de pelo castaño levantando una ceja - y ¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía estaré en Japón? Yo tengo grandes planes de irme a jugar a por todo el mundo - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- No se - dijo viendo al cielo con una mirada perdida - algo me dice que tu destino es que te quedes en Japón con... - se detuvo al pensar en la terminación de la oración - migo - Yamato no pudo mas que sonrojarse - ¿que estoy pensando?, ¡bah! No debe ser nada, lo mas probable es que no piense bien por el hambre - pensó Yamato tratando de convencerse el mismo  
  
- ¿Con? ¿Con que? O ¿Con quien? No te entiendo - dijo Tai tratando de que su mejor amigo completara la frase, al ver que se quedo callado  
  
- Con nosotros, con tus amigos y tu familia - dijo el rubio riendo nerviosamente y levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba sentado - vamos que tenemos que rentar la película, el libro esta en mi departamento ya, y quisiera pasar por algo de comer en el camino al videoclub ¿te parece bien? - dijo el rubio tratando de desviar el tema   
  
- Claro, por mi no hay problema - dijo Tai dándole una hermosa sonrisa a su acompañante, se levanto poco a poco  
  
Los dos ya parados empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela; la platica mas que Yamato la generaba Tai, Yamato estaba distraído pensando en por que había pensado en que su amigo moreno tenia que quedarse con el, así estuvieron casi todo el camino hacia la plaza comercial. Pero llegando ahí.   
  
- Oyes Yama, has estado muy callado desde que salimos de la escuela, ¿te pasa algo? - al decir esto el moreno, su amigo rubio subió la vista para encontrase con la de el  
  
- No es solo que estaba pensando, vamos, son cosas sin importancia, será mejor que nos demos prisa, o no alcanzaremos a hacer todo lo que vinimos a hacer, rápido... - aun que la verdad era que Yamato estaba muy nervioso y sin alguna razón aparente  
  
Los dos entraron a la plaza, y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el videoclub, ya MUY bien conocido por los dos, debido a que iban seguido a rentar algunas películas para verlas en casa de alguno de los dos. Al llegar la encargada les sonrió como de costumbre.  
  
- Hola muchachos, ¿hoy que película llevaran? - dijo muy alegre la encargada al ver a los dos llegar al mostrador  
  
- Hola Alana, recuerdas que hable por teléfono para pedirte una película en especial - dijo el muchacho rubio sonriendo - "Cementerio de Mascotas" ese es el nombre...  
  
- ¿"Cementerio de Mascotas"? - pregunto Tai muy curioso - pero si esa película es viejísima...  
  
- Así es, es muy vieja - dijo la encargada algo sorprendida - ustedes siempre han llevado estrenos - sonríe - si hace mas de tres años que vienen mínimo una vez a la semana para rentar una película y siempre se han llevado estrenos, ¿Qué paso? - pregunto la empleada curiosa  
  
- Lo que pasa es que es una tarea de la escuela, por eso - dijo el muchacho rubio - y como fue por sorteo la película que nos tocaría... pues que remedio - dijo encogiéndose de hombros   
  
La encargada iba a decir algo pero Tai le gano y:  
  
- ¿Por sorteo? ¿Cuándo? o.O - pregunto con gran asombro el moreno  
  
- Pues en la clase de ahora, pero obvio que no viste, si estabas mas dormido que un oso hibernando - dijo divertido Yamato dándole un pequeño coscorrón a Tai  
  
- Que bonita pareja hacen, siempre lo he dicho - los ojos de los dos se agrandaron al escuchar esto - se llevan muy bien y aparte de todo están en el mismo salón, que bonito - Tai y Yamato voltearon a verse en ese momento y los dos estaban como tomates - yo en cambio con mi novio ... - fue interrumpida por un moreno que estaba totalmente sonrojado  
  
- Disculpa Alana, no somos - Tai trago saliva - novios - y bajo la mirada al piso totalmente sonrojado  
  
- ¡OH! Disculpen, yo no sabia - ahora la sonrojada era Alana  
  
- No hay problema - dijo un más calmado Yamato, y se podía notar que estaba más calmado por que ya había recuperado su color normal - de hecho - sonrió - si tuviera un novio, definitivamente seria como Tai - el rubio sonríe y voltea a ver a Tai, quien para estas horas estaba mas rojo que la lava en plena erupción  
  
- ¡O disculpen! - Alana reacciono a que tenía que entregar cierta película a sus amigos - la película, déjenme ir por ella esta en el almacén  
  
- Claro no hay problema - dijo Yamato [N/A: digo era el único que no estaba en estado cata tónico]  
  
Al irse Alana; quedaron Tai y Yamato solos en la tienda; el silencio punzaba en el pecho de los dos, solo que había una pequeña diferencia Tai si sabia por que se sentía así, en cambio su amigo rubio no.  
  
- ¿Que te pasa Tai? - dijo viendo a su amigo aun totalmente colorado de la cara  
  
- N.. Na... Nada - dijo viendo aun al piso  
  
- ¿Estarás enfermo? - dijo poniéndole la mano derecha en la frente de Tai - no, estas perfectamente - dijo viéndolo a la cara  
  
En ese momento llega Alana, quien después de entrar a la bodega sale con una cara de enojo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Alana? - dijo Tai rápidamente tratando de desviar la atención de Yamato hacia el  
  
- A ustedes disculpen pero a mi compañero de trabajo - pone cara de fastidio - se le ocurrió pasar todas las cintas viejas a DVDs, y en este momento se encuentra pasando esa cinta por que la vio fuera de su lugar de almacenamiento...  
  
- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no nos podrás rentar la película hoy? - Pregunto un Yamato totalmente desconcertado  
  
- Pues si, pero, hay un pequeño problema, estará listo a las 9:00 en punto el DVD, si gustan regresar, con mucho gusto les rentare el DVD para que lo estrenen - sonríe muy amablemente la muchacha  
  
Yamato y Taichi se veían mutuamente como buscando una respuesta en el rostro del otro, cuando Taichi volteo a ver a Alana  
  
- ¡Claro, vendremos a esa hora! - dijo sonriente - solo que... ¿podrías decirnos que horas son?  
  
- Con mucho gusto - se fijo en la hora de la computadora - son las 7:00 en punto  
  
- De acuerdo nos veremos en dos horas Alana - se escucho la voz del muchacho rubio  
  
Los dos se despidieron de Alana, y salieron del videoclub y empezaron a analizar la situación; ¿que podrían hacer durante dos horas?  
  
- Que te parece si aprovechamos y vamos por los víveres, tengo que comprar de perdida para sobrevivir esta semana, mi padre no estará en la casa... - dijo el rubio volteando a buscar el almacén  
  
- De acuerdo, por mi no hay problema - dijo encaminándose hacia el almacén  
  
Entraron al almacén y empezaron a buscar lo que Yamato necesitaba para sobrevivir esta semana: leche, carne, verduras, frituras, nieve, refresco, comida para microondas, etc. [N/A: Íbamos tan bien con la lista '^^ ]  
  
Al salir del almacén ya habían terminado con las compras de Yamato y cada uno llevaba dos bolsas en cada mano; Tai volteo a ver el reloj que se encontraba dentro del almacén  
  
- Valla aun nos falta una hora para ir por la película - dijo viendo hacia donde se encontraba el videoclub [N/A: Se encontraba cruzando la plaza exactamente en frente del almacén]  
  
- Bien, pues me sobro algo de dinero de las compras - dijo viendo su cartera - ¿que te parece si vamos por unos helados?  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! - a Tai se le ilumino la cara y puso su mejor sonrisa  
  
- Sabría que te gustaría - sonrió Yamato  
  
Así los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el ultimo piso donde se encontraban los restauran y los puestos de comida. Al llegar ahí Tai rápidamente y milagrosamente localizo una mesa desocupada cerca de la tienda de nieves y aun lado de una ventana; Tai dejo en uno de los cuatro asientos las bolsas que traía; Yamato lo siguió, pero como gente normal, o sea caminando; al llegar se sentó en frente de Tai, y deja a un lado las bolsas  
  
- Pareces niño - dijo Yamato sonriente  
  
- Es que no puedo evitar emocionarme - baja la mirada a la mesa totalmente apenado  
  
- No te preocupes me gusta tu forma de ser - se sonroja un poco ante las palabras dichas  
  
- ¿En serio? - Tai le da una de sus mejores sonrisas a Yamato  
  
- Claro - este a su vez le devuelve la sonrisa - Que hermosa sonrisa tiene mi Tai - ente tal pensamiento levanta una ceja - ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Desde cuanto Tai es mío? - a su vez Yamato se ponía rojo, para despistar se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia la ventanilla de las nieves - vamos antes de que se haga tarde  
  
- ¡Claro! Por mi no hay problema, mientras allá nieve de por medio - sonríe ampliamente  
  
Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la ventanilla y voltearon de un lado a otro buscando al mesero; cuando de una puerta que estaba aun lado de la ventanilla sale un joven de cabello rubio, tez un poco morena, ojos color café claro, muy muy buen cuerpo [N/A: Hay Dios, prometí no escribir lemon . ]   
  
- Buenas Tardes ¿en que los que los puedo servir? - dijo el joven recién llegado, analizando a los, y poniendo especial atención a Tai  
  
- Un helado doble de napolitano con chocolate derretido - dijeron Tai y Yamato al mismo tiempo; se voltearon a ver, sonrieron un poco y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo  
  
- ¿Estas seguro que solo quieres eso? Yo te invito un helado mejor que ese - dijo viendo a Tai y guiñándole un ojo  
  
Yamato al oír esto sintió que la sangre le hervía por dentro, quiso agarrar al tal tipo ha golpes ahí mismo sin importarle nada  
  
- ¿Qué me esta pasando? No lo entiendo, se supone que no me debería importar si alguien le coquetea pero... - pensó Yamato al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños  
  
- No gracias, solo queremos lo que pedimos... - dijo Tai sonriendo después de el intento de coqueteo del chico  
  
Al oír esto los adentros de Yamato se calmaron, pero su confusión no, no entendía por que esos sentimientos empezaban a aparecer en el. Cuando menos lo noto Yamato, el mesero ya les estaba preparando los helados  
  
- Aquí están sus helados - dijo extendiéndoles las dos mini copas - por cierto mi nombre es Axel, y estoy para servirles cuando quieran - esto ultimo lo dijo viendo a Tai con especial determinación  
  
- ¡Oyes tu que no puedes dejar que coquetear con el! - grito Yamato furioso, haciendo que gran parte los que estaban ahí se fijaran en ellos  
  
- ¿Y quien eres tu para decir eso? - dijo con una mirada retadora Axel - ¿Su novio acaso?  
  
- ¡¿Y si lo soy que harás?! - esto ultimo lo grito sin pensarlo - ¿Qué demonios dije? ¡No puedo creerlo! Dije que Tai era mi novio  
  
- Pues tomar el reto de bajártelo - sonrió picadamente Axel  
  
- Inténtalo - dijo Yamato poniendo el dinero en la barra y tomando las dos mini copas que estaban en ellas; haciendo esto empezó a caminar hacia sus asientos   
  
- Yama ¿Qué pasa? - pensaba Taichi mientras daba vuelta y seguía a Yamato entre las mesas para llegar a la de ellos... mientras caminaba podía oír los cuchicheos de la gente y entre ellos pudo escuchar a un grupo de jovencitas que decían "ya viste es Taichi, el capital del equipo de Fut-Ball del primer semestre" y otra comentaba "si y se encuentra con Yamato, el cantante, poco a poco se ha hecho fama" y una tercera amiga decía "si y al parecer son novios, ¿no creen que pudo haber solo para hacerle publicidad a Yamato?" y la segunda voz que escucho dijo "no, no lo creo, el no haría eso" y la primera finiquito los comentarios "entonces si deben ser pareja, es una lastima los dos tan guapos"... después de oír estos comentarios Tai se dirigió con su supuesta pareja a sentarse  
  
Los cuchicheos poco a poco se calmaron hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad en las mesas; en este tiempo [N/A: Solo fueron como dos o tres minutos] solo hubo silencio en la mesa  
  
- Yo, perdón no debí de haber hecho eso - dijo Yamato con la cabeza agachada por su actitud  
  
- No hay problema - dijo con una sonrisa, pero Yamato lo interrumpió  
  
- A lo mejor tu querías salir con el, y yo te negué la oportunidad - dijo volteando a ver a Taichi  
  
- No lo creo - dijo analizando al tipo de la barra que atendía a una niña en estos momentos - no es mi tipo - esto calmo a Yamato - además yo ya amo a alguien - dijo Tai con una sonrisa  
  
Al ultimo comentario y la sonrisa que puso Tai al pensar en su amor; hizo que a Yamato le doliera en lo mas profundo de su ser sin saber por que  
  
- Y... y... y... ¿puedo saber quien es? - dijo Yamato sintiéndose nervioso aun que no sabia por que  
  
- Pues creo.... creo... que si - dijo Tai agachando la cabeza y pensando si en decírselo o no - Pues la persona que amo e...  
  
- ¡Hola Yama! - se oyó un grito que se acercaba; al darse vuelta Tai y Yamato se dieron cuenta que la que grito era Sora y venia acompañada de Mimi, y traían bolsas, muchas bolsas, al parecer habían venido de compras   
  
Al reconocer quien era quien lo llamaba, Yamato solo bufo; Tai al darse cuenta de esto se le hizo raro, pero decidió preguntar después  
  
- Hola mi amor - dijo Yamato tratando de fingir felicidad, pero Tai lo conocía bastante bien para que lo engañara - Hola Mimi - saludo a la otra recién llegada  
  
- Hola Tai - dijo Sora dirigiéndole una sonrisa   
  
- Hola Tai - dijo también Mimi quien lo saludo con un abrazo, no cabe decir que le gusto nadita a Yamato  
  
- Hola Sora, Hola Mimi - dijo Tai tratando de safarse del abrazo de Mimi  
  
Después del corto saludo, dejaron las bolsas abajo del piso, y sus bolsas en la mesa  
  
- Muchachos en un momento venimos, vamos a ir al tocador, cuiden nuestras cosas por favor - dijo Mimi dando una orden y alejándose con Sora  
  
Las dos desaparecieron de la vista de Tai y Yamato; Yamato se quedo viendo en la dirección en donde fueron  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Yama? - dijo viéndolo un poco preocupado  
  
- ¿Por qué dejaste a Sora? - dijo volteando a ver la bolsa que estaba en frente de el [N/A: Obvio pero pues no esta de sobra aclarar, es la de Sora]  
  
- ¿Perdón? - dijo Taichi extrañado de la pregunta  
  
- Si... lo que oíste ¿Por qué dejaste a Sora? - dijo volviendo a ver a Tai a los ojos  
  
- Pues es sencillo, no la amaba, y cuando descubrí quien era mi verdadero amor, decidí, que no la estaría engañando - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar esos tiempos  
  
- Pues al parecer yo también la dejare - dijo Yamato al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba su vista por donde llegarían Sora y Mimi  
  
- ¿Cuándo? - Tai estaba preocupado por la decisión de su amigo, antes se veía tan feliz con Sora  
  
- En estos momentos - dijo suspirando Yamato  
  
- Valla, será un gran impacto para ella -dijo viendo al piso - y para mi también - pensó al deducir que Yamato se había enamorado de alguien mas  
  
En esos momentos venían las dos chavas en camino, en ese momento Yamato se paro súbitamente y empezó a caminar hacia Sora.  
  
================================================================================  
  
Notas Finales del Autor: Bueno pues este es el primer fic que escribo y publico, espero que dejen Reviews; se aceptan amenazas, recomendaciones, o de plano díganme si debo dejar de escribir, o si quieren que le continué. ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Qué no les gusto?... se aceptan mas que todo criticas constructivas... ¡¡¡y espero las criticas en especial de mis amigos!!! =D 


	2. Cap 2: ¿Dos solteros y?

NUESTRO DESTINO... ¿JUNTOS?  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ A G R A D E C I M I E N T O S -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Eli-chan : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n_n y si te gusto el fic que bueno, es mi primer fic que escribo en mi corta vida, jejeje pensé que no le iba a gustar a nadie y ya recibí dos amenazas de muerte si lo dejo ahí '^^  
  
Isida Rio : ¡Que bueno que te gusto amiga! Prometo seguir con los capítulos  
  
Kmy Kusanagi : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, a mi también me encanta esta pareja; creme que Axel tendrá un papel importantísimo en esta historia; y tratare de arreglar eso, pero soy nuevo en FF.NET y no se como, pero tratare de buscarle lo prometo  
  
115 : Pues al parecer por petición popular seguiré escribiendo, y no haré otro fic hasta que termine este  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni Tai, ni Yamato, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, esta obra simplemente es el trabajo de un fan que quiere divertirse un rato ^o^.  
  
Pensamientos del Personaje  
  
[N/A: ... ] --- Nota del Autor  
  
===============================================================================================================  
  
Capitulo No. 2: "¿Dos solteros y...?"  
  
Yamato se levanto de la silla donde estaba y siguió caminando hacia Sora; cuando llego con ella Sora y Mimi se detuvieron en seco  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto una Sora muy confundida  
  
- Así es Sora, tenemos que hablar - dijo el recién llegado muy seriamente  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Yamato estas muy serio? - dijo viéndolo a los ojos  
  
- Tenemos que hablar, solos... - esta ultima palabra la dijo viendo directamente hacia Mimi  
  
- De acuerdo, ya entendí la indirecta - dijo Mimi viendo como la observaba Yamato - te esperare con Tai - dijo sonriendo Mimi a Sora  
  
- Esta bien - dijo Sora con una cara muy preocupada  
  
Dicho esto Mimi empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Tai; al llegar ahí tomo asiento en silencio. Tai observo como Mimi llegaba y se le quedaba viendo  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Mimi? - dijo viéndola a los ojos - ¿Por qué me ve así?  
  
- No - dijo viendo por la ventana - ¿sabes que le pasa a Yamato?  
  
- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver hacia fuera por la misma ventana  
  
- Solo preguntaba, digo el es tu mejor amigo - dijo sonriendo - aparte es a quien amas - dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa mala, si no una de ternura  
  
- ¡¿Uh?! - dijo Tai mientras abría los ojos por la sorpresa y volteaba a ver a Mimi - ¿A... a... a que te refieres? - dijo Tai nerviosamente  
  
- Pues claro, a que más; a que tú amas a Yamato - dijo sonriendo amigablemente y viéndolo a los ojos  
  
- Yo... - Taichi no pudo continuar la oración así que opto simplemente por bajar la vista, pero no contaba con el sonrojo que le apareció por toda la cara - ¿tan obvio soy? - dijo tristemente  
  
- ¿Uhm? - dijo Mimi despistadamente mientras veía a su amigo en depresión - yo no se, no los vemos cuando están juntos, que por lo que me enterado es mucho - dijo levantando una ceja - pero en el Digimundo, el que estuvieras arriesgando tu vida por el a cada rato no ayudaba - sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos - y el hecho que en la ultima reunión que tuvimos todos los Digielegidos no se hubieran separado tampoco ayudo, a veces puedo parecer muy distraída pero tampoco lo estoy tanto  
  
- Ya veo - dijo levantando un poco la mirada - pero por favor no le digas nada a Yamato... ni a Sora  
  
- Por Sora no te debes preocupar - dijo la Estadounidense volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraban platicando Sora y Yamato - pero por Yamato, yo creo que deberías decírselo - al decir esto ultimo volteo a ver a Tai y se sorprendió que estaba viendo hacia donde estaban Sora y Yamato  
  
- ¿Para que? - dijo tristemente - de todas formas, lo más probable es que me rechace  
  
- Jajá jajá - Mimi empezó a reírse a carcajada suelta  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Tai con voz de '¿de que te ríes?'   
  
- Jajá no nada, es solo que... - empezó a ver a Yamato - nada; me conté un chiste que no me sabía [N/A: La típica que se aplica ñ_n'] - dijo volteando a ver a Tai - yo no creo que te rechace  
  
***** Mientras tanto veamos que paso con la platica entre Yamato y Sora*****  
  
Al ver que Mimi se dirigía a sentar con Tai; Yamato decidido a hablar con Sora la saco del bullicio que había; fueron a donde estaba mas callado y salieron a un pequeño balcón desde el que se podía ver gran parte del centro de Tokio.  
  
- Sora... yo - Yamato estaba muy nervioso por la repentina decisión de dejar a Sora - yo quería hablar con tigo sobre...  
  
- Nuestra relación - lo interrumpió Sora muy tranquilamente viendo las luces de la ciudad  
  
- Así es yo solo... - Yamato volteo a ver hacia la ciudad - quería decirte, que ya no es lo mismo; y pues yo... simplemente me di cuenta que yo no te amo, y no quiero seguir esta relación, por que seria como engañarte  
  
- Me suponía que llegaría este día - dijo Sora riendo entre afectadamente y amigablemente - supongo que te diste cuenta de a quien amas realmente ¿no es así?  
  
- Yo... - dijo bajando la mirada - no lo se, aun, estoy muy confundido  
  
- Ya veo, pero encontraras a tu verdadero amor - dijo Sora, cuando unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos  
  
- Sora, yo nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo lamento - dijo aun con la mirada baja Yamato  
  
- No hay problema, estaré bien - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y volviendo a su anterior postura con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿Cómo supiste acerca de que quería hablar con tigo? - dijo Yamato viendo a Sora a la cara  
  
- Pues es muy fácil, hace una semana que ya no es lo mismo en la relación; todo ha cambiado y pues me imagine que eran los presagios para que terminara por la paz, al menos fuimos felices durante la relación ¿no es así?   
  
- Así es Sora - dijo con una sonrisa muy amable - ¿seguimos siendo amigos, no?   
  
- Si - diciendo eso se lanzo al cuello de Yamato para abrazarlo por última vez  
  
- Bien, ¿te parece si vamos con los demás? - dijo señalándole el camino  
  
Al llegar a la mesa Tai y Mimi estaban platicando, y llegaron Sora y Yamato muy sonrientes  
  
- Bien Mimi, vamos que todavía tenemos que ir a la otra tienda que te comente y de ahí vamos a mi casa a dejar las bolsas y nos vamos a un café ¿te parece el plan? - dijo Sora con una sonrisa pero tenia claros rasgos de que estaba triste  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Cuál tienda? - al decir esto sintió como un pie se posaba sobre el de ella con fuerza, al reconocerlo era Sora la que la estaba pisando - ¡OH! Si ya recuerdo, será mejor que nos vallamos o no alcanzaremos - dijo Mimi levantándose y tomando una parte de las bolsas y su bolso  
  
- De acuerdo chicos nos vemos - Sora se despidió de Yamato con un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos Yamato - se acerco a Tai y se despidió de besos también en la mejilla pero antes de levantarse le dijo algo al oído, le dijo: "cuídalo"   
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Tai poniendo cara de confusión, clara señal de que no entendía nada  
  
- Nada olvídalo - dijo Sora tomando las bolsas que quedaban y tomando también su bolso  
  
Así las dos chicas se despidieron y siguieron su camino hacia la planta baja  
  
- ¿Qué paso Yama? - dijo viendo como su amigo se sentaba a comer su helado - pensé que las ibas a acompañar...  
  
- ¿Para que? - dijo Yamato comiendo nieve y muy entrado en sus pensamientos  
  
- ¿Cómo que para que? Sora es tu novia y como buen caballero y novio las debiste haber acompañado a su casa - dijo Tai viendo a su amigo totalmente pensativo  
  
- Era... - dijo Yamato - Era mi novia...  
  
- Así que si terminaste con ella - dijo Tai viendo como su afirmaba con la cabeza - valla, bueno al parecer somos dos muchachos solteros y libres - dijo sonriendo, a lo que Yamato respondió con otra sonrisa - bien que te parece si vamos bajando, y bobeando en las tiendas al mismo tiempo, y si nos sobre tiempo podemos esperar en el videoclub  
  
Así lo hicieron, bajaron viendo por todas las tiendas, viendo que había de nuevo, y que había interesante; hasta que llegaron a un centro de videojuegos y vieron a mucha gente conglomerada alrededor de un maquina...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto un Taichi muy curioso acercándose a donde estaba la gente  
  
Yamato decidió acercarse también y al subir un poco la cabeza para apreciar mejor lo que pasaba le dijo a Tai  
  
- A es una de esas maquinas de baile, creo que se llaman "Pump It Up!" [N/A: Lo lamento no lo pude evitar n_n']; ¿te gustaría jugar? A mi si, dicen que es como bailar  
  
- Yama... - dijo Tai poniendo cara de 'noooo gracias' - sabes perfectamente que no se bailar  
  
El chico que estaba arriba había terminado su demostración y como no había nadie mas que se fuera a subir solo quedaron Tai y Yamato a un lado de la maquina  
  
- Vamos, sirve que te enseñas - dijo Yamato echándole las dos dichas necesarias para que los jugaran  
  
- No Yama, sabes que no se bailar, me da pena - dijo el muchacho de tez morena poniéndose en una pose 'yo de aquí no me muevo'  
  
- Vamos, concedeme este pequeño capricho - dijo tomando una de las manos de Tai haciendo que el chico reaccionara poniéndose por que un tomate - vamos - ahora puso unos ojos de perrito atropellado  
  
- Demonios, no me puedo resistir a esa mirada que tiene Yama cuando me pide algo - pensó para sus adentros Taichi - de acuerdo, de acuerdo... pero que conste que te advertí que no se bailar - le reclamo Taichi   
  
Así los dos se subieron a la "Pump It Up!" y así empezaron a jugar Yamato sonreía victorioso y también maliciosamente pues Yamato ya había jugado antes, llevaba casi medio año jugando, pero nunca se lo había comentado a Tai para darle una sorpresa algún día y al parecer ese día había llegado  
  
- ¿Qué demon...? - dio Tai al ver como Yamato ponía las velocidades diestramente  
  
- Deja te ayudo - dijo Yamato al ver que Tai no entendía muy bien el juego; así se puso delante de el viéndolo a los ojos, y ayudándole a poner velocidad a las canciones; y ya una vez puestas las velocidades - bien ¿cual canción te pondremos para tu primer juego? - dijo analizando canción por canción - a ¡ya se! Esta canción - dijo poniendo una canción de nombre "On Your Side"; en esta canción Yamato saco 'S' y Tai una respetuosa 'B' para ser su primera vez.  
  
La segunda canción fue "I Love You"; Yamato con una calificación 'S' de nuevo y Tai con 'A'  
  
Como tercera canción eligió "First Love"; Yamato de nuevo sacando 'S' y Tai otra 'A'  
  
Y para canción final decidió poner "Eres Para Mi"; Yamato de nuevo con 'S' y Tai de nuevo 'A' [N/A: ¿Notan el mensaje subliminal que le quería dar Yamato a Taichi? @_@ ¡digo vean los nombres de las canciones!]  
  
- ¡Valla fue divertido! - dijo Tai bajándose del tablero  
  
- Y tú decías que no eras bueno para bailar - le dijo Yamato a Taichi con una sonrisa  
  
- Jeje - Taichi se sonrojo un poco  
  
- Mira ya son las 8:50, será mejor que vallamos por la película - dijo Yamato viendo el reloj que se posaba en lo alto de la plaza  
  
- Tienes razón - dijo observando hacia el primer piso que es donde se encontraba el videoclub  
  
Así los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el videoclub hablando acerca de la "Pump It Up!"; Tai se encontraba emocionado y muy feliz; y al llegar al videoclub  
  
- ¡Alana hemos vuelto! - dijo llegando muy feliz Tai   
  
- ¡Ah! Hola muchachos, acaban de terminar de pasar a DVD la película, ya les hice la nota y todo esta listo - dijo la amable cajera del videoclub  
  
- Muchas gracias, Alana, tu siempre tan amable con nosotros - dijo un sonriente Yamato poniendo el dinero sobre la barra donde atienden a los clientes   
  
- Así es Alana - sonrió Tai en forma de agradecimiento  
  
- No digan eso, me da pena, además son nuestros clientes consentidos; creo que solo por ustedes vive este videoclub - esto ultimo lo dijo en son de broma, les extendió la película  
  
Los dos la vieron y extendieron la mano al mismo tiempo para tomarla y se tocan las manos, esto provoca una corriente eléctrica indescriptible y totalmente nueva para los dos, esta corriente los hace sentir tan bien, que en vez de quitar la mano tomaron la película entre los dos y se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar ante estos nuevos sentimientos; hasta que...  
  
- ¡Chicos! - grito Alana desesperada que no le pusieran atención - ustedes están enamorados, ¡ya admítanlo! - volvió a añadir al ver que los dos seguían en los ojos del otro - ¡oigan! En serio tengo que cerrar - dijo finalizando  
  
- ¡Ah! Perdón Alana yo solo - dijo Yamato bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose, haciendo que a Alana solo tuviera una risa de maldad  
  
- Si perdónanos ya nos vamos - dijo Tai totalmente ruborizado y viendo la salida, paso a paso camino lentamente hasta la salida; detrás de el iba Yamato totalmente confundido por lo que había pasado; Tai se veía mas tranquilo con lo sucedido, claro, el tenia bien definidos sus sentimientos por su compañero  
  
- Yamato deberías pensar lo que dijiste en la tarde - dijo Alana recargada en la puerta de salida del videoclub  
  
- ¿A que te refieres Alana? - dijo aun ruborizado, pero también confundido  
  
- A lo de "si tuviera un novio, definitivamente seria como Tai" - esto ultimo lo dijo tratando de imitar la voz del rubio - digo se ven felices, pero ¡bah! No es asunto mío, buenas noches - dijo sonriendo   
  
- Este, yo... - decía Yamato totalmente confundido - Buenas noches Alana - dijo finalmente  
  
- Buenas noches Alana - dijo Tai caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Yamato  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Tai? - dijo totalmente sacado de onda Yamato  
  
- Pues primero a dejarte en tu casa, y después voy para la mía - dijo sonriendo  
  
- ¿A mi casa? ¿A que? No entiendo - pregunto con una cara totalmente confundida  
  
- Pues a ayudarte con el mandado, y no quiero que te vallas solo, es todo - dijo Tai tranquilamente, pero nuestro amiguito rubio se ruborizo de nuevo - aparte tu casa no esta tan lejos de la mía  
  
Camino a casa de Yamato iban platicando un poco acerca de todo, cuando iban pasando por el parque que queda a medio camino de los departamentos de los dos... vieron a un joven muy conocido que llevaba dos algodones de azúcar...  
  
- Mira Yamato es Takeru - dijo Tai viendo con cuidado de que el no lo viera  
  
- Es cierto - dijo Yamato poniéndose en otra posición que no lo viera su hermano - ¿Qué estará haciendo?  
  
- No se parece estar con alguien mas pero... no... logro... reconocer - dijo Tai tratando de reconocer con quien se encontraba Takeru cuando de pronto se escucho un grito por todo el parque - ¡¡¡Hikari!!! - gritó Tai al reconocer a su hermana  
  
Takeru y Hikari se espantaron de lo lindo con el grito que pego Tai, y aun mas cuando vieron llegar a sus dos hermanos a donde ellos estaban  
  
- Takeru - dijo Yamato - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen tan noche afuera?  
  
- Hermano - dijo TK [N/A: TK es para abreviar] viendo su reloj de pulsera - apenas son las 9:30, aun es temprano  
  
- No para un niño como tu - dijo Yamato con voz sobre protectora  
  
- Hermano ya no soy tan niño - dijo sonrojándose y viendo de reojo a Hikari  
  
- Yama, Takeru tiene razón, ya no es un niño - dijo viéndolo y sonriéndole a su hermana - y "cuñado" ¿Cuándo te le declaras oficialmente a mi hermanita? - dijo Tai sentándose a un lado de su hermana y abrazándola  
  
- Este, pues yo... - dijo poniéndose aun mas rojo - ¡El día que mi hermano se te declare! - dijo finalmente TK con una sonrisa muy complacida  
  
Los dos aludidos se pusieron como tomates de nuevo y simplemente se quedaron viendo entre si  
  
- Bueno, bueno; ya es suficiente, Takeru será mejor que lleves a Hikari a su casa se esta haciendo noche - dijo reaccionando Yamato  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo TK dándole la mano a Hikari, quien la acepto con una sonrisa y así los dos se alejaron un poco para escuchar la voz de Tai diciendo  
  
- ¡Hikari, dile a Mamá que llegare un poco tarde, acompañare a Yama a su casa y después iré para la casa! - dijo moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, y volviendo hacia Yamato que se sentó en donde estaba la anterior pareja y después vio aun lado, ahí estaba el algodón de azúcar que había comprado TK para Hikari - mira Yama - dijo tomándolo y abriéndolo; después probo un poco - esta bueno... ¿gustas? - le extendió un poco a Yamato quien lo acepto gustosamente, después Tai se sentó aun lado de Yamato  
  
- Descansemos un poco, después de todo ya estamos cerca y es temprano - dijo sonriendo  
  
- Claro, no hay problema - pero al decir esta última palabra todas las luces de Odaiba se fueron al unísono  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - dijo Yamato muy alterado por lo que acababa de pasar  
  
- No... no... no se... - dijo Tai con un dejo miedo en su voz  
  
- Tai ¿aun sigues con el miedo a la oscuridad? - dijo preocupado  
  
- Yo... lo he intentado superar, pero desde lo que paso en el Digimundo, la cueva y todo eso yo... no pude - decía Tai sudando frió  
  
- O yo lo lamento - dijo Yamato aun mas preocupado - siento la necesidad de protegerlo, de abrazarlo pero no se... - al estar pensando esto el cuerpo de Yamato reacciono solo y abrazo a Tai para que dejara de tener miedo, y cuando reacciono ya lo estaba abrazando, pero se dio cuenta de que este temblaba de miedo  
  
- ¿Uh? - Tai no entendía, alguien lo estaba abrazando, y la única persona cercana era... Yamato; al tener este pensamiento el miedo de Tai fue sustituido por un sentimiento y un calor que le agradaba, y ante estas nuevas sensaciones el dejo de temblar  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor Tai-chan? - dijo Yamato confundido por que hace mucho que habían dejado la terminación "chan" entre ellos; pero lo que no se dio cuenta Yamato es que esto se lo dijo casi al odio de Tai  
  
- S... s... si Yaa...Yama - dijo Tai con un poco de confusión, y sin saber si decirle "chan" - c.. ch... chan - dijo Taichi terminando la oración - gracias - al final termino recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato  
  
Así estuvieron como por quince minutos, en silencio solo disfrutando de la compañía y el calor del otro; hasta que por fin la luz regreso ha las calles de nuevo; Tai volteo a ver a Yamato y quedaron a escasos centímetros, los dos sintiendo la respiración y el corazón del otro, se dejaron guiar simplemente por sus deseos y poco a poco fueron acercando su boca; y en cuanto rozaron labios se escucho el grito  
  
- ¡Y luego dicen que no! - había gritado Takeru desde donde venia caminando con Hikari  
  
Los dos al oír este grito, se separaron inmediatamente totalmente sonrojados y viendose uno a otro  
  
- ¡Vamos hermanito, ahora no lo pueden negar! - dijo Hikari divertida  
  
- Es solo que yo... tenia miedo - dijo Tai apenadísimo  
  
- Claro, claro... - dijo Takeru en tono sarcástico - en fin, solo veníamos a ver si estaban bien, no íbamos muy lejos cuando ocurrió el apagón  
  
- Si estamos bien, ustedes vallan a casa - dijo Tai - Hikari, de paso lleva mi mochila por favor - dijo dándole la mochila a su hermana  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo la muchacha sonriendo - le diré a Mamá que llegaras un poco tarde  
  
- Gracias hermanita - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - y cuida mi hermana "cuñado" - dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente y viendo a Takeru  
  
- Claro - dijo confundido - digo... eh, yo no soy su novio ¡ya se los dije!; pero en fin nos vemos "cuñado" - esto ultimo lo dijo viendo de reojo a Yamato y sonriendo, a lo que Tai respondió solo haciendo oídos sordos  
  
Así se despidieron de nuevo TK y Hikari; Tai y Yamato tomaron de nuevo el mandado y empezaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Yamato... en el transcurso del camino el único que iba hablando era Tai pues Yamato iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de Tai y de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, el lo deseaba realmente que pasara pero no entendía por que; y al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Yamato  
  
- Mira Yama, ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Tai apuntando a una pequeña cesta que estaba en la entrada de el departamento  
  
- No lo se, a lo mejor a mi padre se le olvido algo cuando iba entrando, no se... - dijo acercándose a la canasta, cuando llego a ella la abrió y quedo con ojos de sorpresa al encontrar lo que había ahí...  
  
===============================================================================================================  
  
Notas Finales del Autor: Para quienes no sepan que es la "Pump It Up!" pueden contactar con migo, las canciones que aparecen en este episodio, yo las tengo, por si alguien desea escucharlas mi MSN Messenger es: yue_captor@hotmail.com 


	3. Cap 3: La Sorpresa

NUESTRO DESTINO... ¿JUNTOS?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eli-chan : Jaja la verdad quiero hacer sufrir un rato a Yamato; =P no se por que, por eso no se besaran hasta dentro de un rato; pues en cuanto a lo de Sora, me a tocado ver fics en donde siempre sale de "soy la mala - nyo nyo" y pues como que no me gusta para esa actitud, aparte cuando amas a alguien lo único que deseas es su felicidad, y ps si Sora ama a los dos pues esa seria su reacción  
  
Megumi014 : Jaja a mi se me hace que va a estar choteado lo de la cesta, pero no se me ocurre nada mas . aparte será interesante ver a esos dos.... bueno mejor lee el capitulo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni Tai, ni Yamato, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, esta obra simplemente es el trabajo de un fan que quiere divertirse un rato o.  
  
Por cierto; perdón por los errores de dedo el capitulo pasado en la parte donde se les va la luz puse "esto se lo dijo casi al odio de Tai" siendo que debería ser "esto se lo dijo casi al oído de Tai"; no soy muy bueno con la ortografía, yo no cometo errores de ortografía yo cometo HORRORES de ortografía. También me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero jajaja tenia un bloqueo, y también tuve un pequeñísimo problemilla emocional [si si para los que saben ya no se preocupen] sorry .  
  
Pensamientos del Personaje  
  
[N/A: ... ] --- Nota del Autor  
  
============================================================================================================  
  
Capitulo No. 3: "La Sorpresa"  
  
Al levantar la tapa de la canasta encontró a un bello bebe envuelto en sabanas, lo primero que vio fueron unos grandes ojos color verde, que veían como si analizaran al rostro recién descubierto; lo que estaba en la canasta era un bebe al parecer de muy poca edad.  
  
- Mira Taichi; un niño - dijo el rubio sacando al bebe de la cesta - ¿Quién lo habrá dejado aquí?  
  
- No lo se - dijo observando para todos lados y fijándose por el balcón - no se ve a nadie cerca de aquí, ¿crees que ya tenga tiempo?  
  
- Por lo que veo si - dijo el rubio tocando la frente del niño - esta frió, debe tener un rato afuera, será mejor que lo metamos; antes de que enferme  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Tai esperando a que Yamato abriera la puerta; pasado un momento y al ver que Yamato solo observaba al bebe, el moreno dijo - Yama, la puerta...  
  
- ¡Ah cierto!; toma las llaves están en mi bolsillo trasero, el izquierdo - dijo Yamato sin preocupación; pero lo que no noto era el color rojo carmín que habían tomado las mejillas de Tai  
  
- Eh si claro, ahora las tomo - dijo con voz temblorosa al igual que su mano, la cual se dirigía al bolsillo indicado - a... aquí... están las llaves - dijo Tai sacando rápido la mano del bolsillo de Yamato y dándole la espalda para abrir la puerta - debo tener mas cuidado con lo que hago - al termino de este pensamiento la puerta quedo abierta pero Tai no se movía  
  
- Tai... ¡Tai! - dijo gritando Yamato quien se estaba desesperando de estar afuera  
  
- ¿Si Yama, que pasa? - dijo totalmente norteado, estaba con sus propios pensamientos  
  
- Sabes... no puedo pasar si no te quitas de la puerta; vamos pasa - dijo empujándolo con el cuerpo; estando los dos ya adentro Yamato cerro la puerta con el pie  
  
- ¡Espera! El mandado quedo afuera - dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta, saliendo y tomando todo el mandado que con trabajos pudo llegar hasta la pequeña sala puesto que era mucho  
  
- Ahora si cierra - dijo Yamato aun con el niño en brazos y viendo que no quedara nada afuera  
  
- Claro, ¡a la orden jefe! - dijo con tono sarcástico  
  
Al estar adentro los dos [N/A: Sorry los tres 8D]; junto con todo el mandado y con la puerta cerrada; empezaron a analizar al bebe, dentro de las sabanas traía lo que parecía ser una carta.  
  
- Mira Yama, parece una carta - dijo Tai sacando la carta de su respectivo sobre - ¿quieres que la lea?  
  
- Pues supongo que será lo mejor - dijo Yamato alternando un vistazo al bebe, otro a la carta y otro a Tai, volviendo con el bebe, después la carta y así sigui  
  
- Sr. Ishida - empezó Tai a leer la carta - usted no me conoce, pero hace tiempo que he estado viéndolo y a su familia; pero eso lo aclarare en un momento; se que se preguntara que hace un niño en su puerta, pues permítame presentarlo, el es Haruki, es mi hijo; yo le quiero mucho, pero desgraciadamente ya no puedo cuidarlo, yo... bueno eso no tiene demasiada relevancia, me gustaría mucho que ustedes pudieran adoptarlo; dentro de la canasta se encuentran los papeles de nacimiento y se que fue un atrevimiento pero empecé los tramites para que ustedes pudieran adoptarlo y tenga su apellido, de no ser posible esto el encargado de la adopción tratara de encontrarle un buen lugar; de antemano les agradezco si pueden y deciden quedarse con el. Muchas Gracias - terminada la carta Tai volteo a ver a Yamato quien se encontraba blanco totalmente - Yama ¿estas bien?  
  
- ¿Adoptar a un niño? - dijo aun en otro mundo Yamato - creo que a mi Padre le dará un infarto  
  
- Pero el niño es muy lindo - dijo Taichi quitando al bebe de brazos del rubio, después camino un poco a la ventana y empezó a jugar con el niño; ante esta escena Yamato solo pudo sonrojarse, jamás imagino que esa escena le gustara tanto que se quedaría embobado con ella, y cuando Taichi volteo a ver a Yamato lo único que vio fue que lo estaba observando de una manera... ¿Cómo decirlo? "tierna" o al menos eso creía Taichi - ¿Yama te sientes bien?  
  
- ¡Eh! Yo si, si me siento bien - dijo levantándose para ver al bebe de nuevo, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar que el bebe se había dormido en brazos de Tai - ¿se durmió? - pregunto totalmente consternado Yamato  
  
- Si al parecer así fue - dijo con una gota apareciendo por su cabeza - creo que lo mejor será acostarlo en una cama ¿ne? - dijo viendo a Yamato quien aun pensaba que hacer  
  
- Si pues creo que tienes razón - dijo viendo hacia su dormitorio - ven sígueme - dijo caminando hacia el dormitorio  
  
Al llegar al dormitorio Taichi acomodo al niño en el centro de la cama y con todas las almohadas disponibles en ese momento, creando una "barrera" de almohadas  
  
- Tienes instinto sobre protector de padre, ¿lo sabias? - dijo el rubio viendo como Taichi acomodaba al niño para que no se cayera  
  
- Oyes, ¿que querías?; seria una lastima que un niño tan precioso se lastimara... - dijo con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa para fastidiar a Yamato  
  
- Vamos a la sala, después de todo no querrás que el niño se despierte - dijo en voz baja el rubio empezando a caminar hacia la sala, seguido de Taichi  
  
Y al llegar a la sala  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Que harás? - dijo Taichi viendo que Yamato solo se quedaba viendo hacia fuera  
  
- No lo se por lo pronto llamar a mi padre, después discutirlo con el, supongo... - dijo viendo hacia la puerta - siento que algo se nos olvido - los dos se voltearon a ver un momento y reaccionaron corriendo hacia la puerta  
  
Al llegar a ella la abrieron y Taichi levanto la canasta mientras que Yamato buscaba los papeles que le mencionaron en la carta. Al encontrar los papeles...  
  
- Aquí están - dijo con gran alivio Yamato  
  
- Que bien - le respondió el moreno entrando a la casa con todo y la canasta, el rubio se giro entro a la casa y la cerro con llave; ya adentro los dos se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a revisar los papeles pues al parecer era cierto todo estaba en orden solo faltaba una firma; cuando terminaban de revisar los papeles se escucharon gritos desde la calle  
  
- ¿Qué pasara? - dijo Taichi levantándose rápidamente y asomándose por la venta  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Yamato desde su asiento  
  
- Pues al parecer se fue la luz, pero solo para el alumbrado publico - dijo poniéndose de mil colores y terminando en un color blanco - espero que regrese pronto o estaré en problemas - dijo viendo el reloj de la sala de Yamato - ya son casi las 10.30 de la noche, tengo que regresar a casa - dijo acercándose a la puerta  
  
- ¡Estas loco si piensas que te dejare salir a la calle cuando no hay luz! - le dijo Yamato a Tai  
  
- ¿Y que puedo hacer? - dijo abriendo la puerta y asomándose, claro que no pudo ver mas allá de la entrada a las escaleras - este... pues yo - dijo volteando a ver a Yamato y cerrando la puerta - ¿y... y... yo me podría quedar a dormir? - dijo poniéndose de un rojo carmín  
  
- ¡Claro! - dijo Yamato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - sirve que me ayudas a pensar en como decirle a mi padre lo del bebe - dijo viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba la criatura  
  
- Tienes razón, ¿le hablaras ahora? - Yamato suspiro, y se recostó en un sillón - seria lindo que se quedaran con el - dijo sonriéndole al rubio - ¡oyes Yamato! ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? - dijo recordando que tenia que hablar a su casa  
  
- Claro - dijo señalando el lugar donde este se encontraba  
  
Se acerco al teléfono y marco a su casa.  
  
- ¿Mama? - dijo Tai al oír que levantaban la bocina  
  
- ¿Que pasa Taichi?, ¿Dónde estas a estas horas y con este apagón? - contesto su madre del otro lado de la línea  
  
- Madre, tranquila si me dejas hablar con gusto te explico - dijo consternado por la velocidad a la que su madre hacia las preguntas  
  
- De acuerdo, pero espero que estés bien - dijo con voz preocupada la madre de Tai  
  
- Si mama, si estoy bien; pero lo que pasa es que acompañe a Yamato hasta su casa, y me agarro el apagón aquí, pero lo extraño es que dentro del departamento hay luz, pero en las calles no - termino agregando el moreno  
  
- ¿Qué no vieron las noticias? - dijo la madre de Yamato - hubo un problema con los alumbrados públicos, van a cambiar el generador que da energía al alumbrado publico y no habrá luz en las calles por una semana - dijo terminando la Sra. Yagami  
  
- Bien... y ¿Cómo llegare a casa? - dijo Taichi tragando saliva  
  
- ¿Por que no le pides permiso a Yamato para quedarte con el? - dijo la madre de Tai dando la salida mas obvia  
  
- De hecho ya lo había pensado pero ¿Segura de que no hay problema? - dijo Taichi sudando fri  
  
- Si segura, aparte me dijeron Kary y Takeru que tenían tarea ¿no?; pues así la terminan - le dijo la Sra. Yagami a su hijo  
  
- Ok... Entonces, supongo que nos vemos mañana - dijo despidiéndose Taichi  
  
- ¡Hasta mañana hijo! - dijo colgando la Sra. Yagami  
  
- Bien me dieron permiso de quedarme - sonrió nerviosamente Taichi, quien estaba de por de más muy nervioso  
  
- Bien, entonces que te parece si cenamos primero, y luego llamare a mi padre para ver que haremos con el bebe - dijo Yamato viendo seriamente hacia la puerta   
  
- De acuerdo - dijo levantándose el de pelo castaño - creo que será lo mejor  
  
Así los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, al llegar Taichi se sentó en la pequeña mesa que ahí se encontraba. Al ver esto Yamato levanto la ceja derecha.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡hey! ¡hey!, ¿Por qué te sientas Taichi? - dijo el rubio poniéndose enfrente de Taichi  
  
- ¿A que te refieres Yama? - dijo poniendo cara de puchero  
  
- A que me vas a ayudar a cocinar a eso me refiero - dijo tomándole las manos y haciendo fuerza para intentar levantarlo  
  
- No quiero, no se cocinar - dijo Taichi haciendo fuerza al lado contrario  
  
Desgraciadamente [N/A: Si claro, desgraciadamente, para la silla yo creo '] Yamato no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esfuerzos físicos mientras que Taichi por el entrenamiento de Fut-Ball; así que Yamato termino cediendo pero Taichi no se dio cuenta y... plop Yamato termino encima de Taichi y Taichi sentado en la silla y con Yamato encima [N/A: Quien fuera silla uu] tan cerca, sintiéndose uno cerca del otro Yamato solo pudo pensar en besar a Taichi, y así lo hizo, primero levemente sobre los labios y justo cuando quiso profundizar el beso, se oyó el llanto de un niño a lo lejos.  
  
- Haruki - dijo en lo que parecía ser un susurro y una exhalación de aire Taichi  
  
- ¡Cierto! ¡El bebe! - dijo levantándose Yamato de los brazos de Taichi (y de paso tirandolo al piso) y encerrándose en el cuarto con el niño para intentar dormirlo de nuevo  
  
Cuando se quedo solo y en el piso de la cocina Taichi se levanto y con la mano derecha se toco los labios levemente  
  
- Yamato - dijo aun en estado de shock - tu sabor es tan dulce... - al decir estas ultimas palabras reacciono dándose cuenta que estaba en la cocina y solo, decidió ir a la sala a recostarse en un sofá y así lo hizo; quedándose completamente dormido.  
  
Así paso media hora en la que Taichi se durmió en el sofá de la sala. Adentro del cuarto, realmente Yamato había logrado calmar a Haruki en unos cinco minutos pero el resto del tiempo lo uso para pensar en lo que paso en la cocina, así pasada media hora decidió que tendría que salir algún día y preferible no perder el tiempo aun que el no había podido aclarar muy bien sus sentimientos, el día de hoy le había demostrado que Taichi, era mas que un amigo, pero el aun no estaba muy seguro que hacer o como reaccionar. Yamato al salir de la habitación vio dormido a Taichi en el sillón de la sala, se recargo en el marco mas cercano, y solo se le quedo mirando, al oír y sentir un gruñido de su estomago recordó que tenia que preparar la cenar y al ver el reloj (12:30 am.) y recordar a Taichi pensó...  
  
- No debe tardar mucho en despertarse, es un dormilón pero también come como si solo de eso viviera - pensó el rubio mientras con un cobertor tapaba al descubierto, y cuando estaba terminando su trabajo alcanzo a escuchar que Taichi entre sueños lo llamaba  
  
- Ya... Yama... - decía el joven moreno entre sus sueños  
  
A esto el joven rubio solo reacciono ruborizándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepara la cena-desayuno para Taichi. Justo a la 1 de la mañana despertó Taichi con un gruñido de su tripa y el olor a comida recién hecha, algo olía... diferente a cuando cocinaban en su casa. Así que se levanto y fue a la cocina a observar que pasaba; y al llegar ahí... vio a Yamato cocinando un platillo extraño.  
  
- Yama, ¿Qué preparas? - dijo acercándose Taichi a el cocinero por la espalda  
  
- ¿Eh?, veo que despertaste, yo pensé que me tendría que comer esto yo solo - dijo solo volteándolo a ver rápido para volver a poner su atención el lo que cocinaba  
  
- No contestaste mi pregunta... - dijo señalando lo que Yamato preparaba  
  
- ¿Ah?, pues es una sorpresa así que mejor siéntate en el comedor en cinco minutos estará listo - dijo viéndolo con cara de "o me haces caso o no hay cena"  
  
- Claro, claro, ahora voy, ¿quieres que ponga la mesa? - dijo acercándose a donde el sabia que estaban los platos y cubiertos  
  
- Si, por favor - dijo aun cocinando  
  
Así Taichi se puso a arreglar el sillón enfrente de la televisión para comer ahí. Pasados los cinco minutos Yamato salio de la cocina con un refractario transparente y aparentemente la comida venia dentro, pero... Yamato puso cara de "que dem...".  
  
- Tai, dijiste que ibas a poner la mesa; pensé que eso significaba la mesa - estas ultimas dos palabras las dijo viendo la mesa del comedor  
  
- Es que... yo... no quería estar ahí, aparte aquí es mas cómodo - dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa  
  
- Demonios, a esa sonrisa no le puedo negar nada [N/A: A mi si me pasa con alguien . . .] - pensó para sus adentros Yamato - de acuerdo como quieras - dijo sentándose en el tapete de la sala donde estaba la televisión y poniendo cara de falsa molestia  
  
- Vamos, no te enojes Yama - dijo Taichi haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, al sentir esto Yamato solo atino a hacerse hacia atrás, quedando acostado literalmente en Taichi, los dos se quedaron viendo un momento, y simplemente volvieron a rozar de nuevo sus labios cuando el estomago de Taichi rugió de hambre de nuevo; los dos sonrojados voltearon las caras en direcciones contrarias.  
  
- Este... creo... que será mejor comer - dijo el rubio sirviendo dos platos de... ¡enchiladas!  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto muy curioso Taichi debido a que no había visto comida parecida  
  
- Pues, como se que te gusta comer de todo, y hace tiempo encontré un libro de cocina... creo que era Mexicana; a en fin, pues estas creo que les llaman "Enchiladas"... son hechas con algo muy difícil de conseguir, se llama "tortilla", pero pruébalas, espero que te gusten... - dijo el rubio poniendo su mejor sonrisa  
  
- Pues probemos - dijo el castaño esto tomando la enchilada como taco  
  
- ¡No!, mira así se comen... - dijo mostrándole el chuchillo y el tenedor, y también como se cortaba  
  
- ¡Oh! Ya veo - y empezó a comer  
  
Pasaron media hora comiendo la superorden de enchiladas que hizo Yamato, entre pláticas y viendo una película, terminando los dos se quedaron dormidos en la sala, Yamato en brazos de Taichi...  
  
============================================================================================================  
  
Sorry, este capitulo se tardo muchísimo lo se . prometo no esperar tanto para publicar el próximo; y ya saben se aceptan criticas, recomendaciones, cartas bomba (NSLC x'D No Se Lo Crean)... en fin, espero ir mejorando los capitulos... 


	4. Cap 4: Oh My God!

NUESTRO DESTINO... ¿JUNTOS?  
  
-------------- A G R A D E C I M I E N T O S --------------  
  
Lilikato: Je gracias por los ánimos, y ps si no te quieres duchar . . etto ps no te duches.  
  
Meyka Tanimoto: No hay problema cada quien tenemos nuestros gustos, y si te lo juro que es mi primer fic.  
  
Sakurita-Kwaii: Je prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido, es que ahora tuve unos problemillas emocionales, pero ya me llevaron al manicomio y me acaban de poner la conexión de Internet x'D NSLC jajaja la vdd es que si tuve unos problemillas pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido.  
  
Kokoro Yana: Jejeje gracias por tus comentarios, si tratare esta vez de estar actualizando mas seguido.  
  
Fafa-chan: En cuanto a lo del beso es interesante ver cuando se darán su primer beso, jajaja de hecho tengo varias sorpresillas por ahí... lo del apagón salio de la nada xD toy loco y así sucede ' weno weno, en cuanto a lo del niño tengo algunos planes para el pero nada en concreto y no se si se lo vallan a quedar.  
  
Eli-chan1: Gracias por los comentarios, gracias a estos comentarios me han levantado algo el animo muchísimas gracias.  
  
Ishida Rio: Lo de quien llevo el bebe a las puertas de la casa de Yama, se descubrirá después, y por cierto ¡gracias por animarme a escribir!  
  
Takerito Kawaii: Gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que les esta gustando el fic, no estaba seguro de que les agradaria...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni Tai, ni Yamato, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, esta obra simplemente es el trabajo de un fan que quiere divertirse un rato o.  
  
Unas notas para gente que no ha dejado su review pero me ha comentado en persona o por Messenger, para Yue-chan . . . si prometo actualizar mas seguido pero no te enojes. Para Sakura-chan (de Tepic) si me exiges que escriba, tu lee!. Para Dark Shinta, je ¿que tal lo damage que estoy?. Weno muchas gracias a todos mis amigos por apoyarme y un saludo al Neko (se que no lo recibirá pero en fin uu).  
  
Pensamientos del Personaje  
  
[N/A: ... ] --- Nota del Autor  
  
============================================================================================================  
  
Capitulo No. 4: "Oh My God!"  
  
Era de mañana, y Taichi iba entreabriendo los ojos, aun estaba algo adormilado, se sentó en el lugar que estaba acostado (el suelo de la sala de Yamato) se tallaba los ojos debido a que acababa de despertar. Respiro hondo y pudo detectar el olor de Yamato mezclado con el de el, esto lo confundió un poco, no recordaba mucho de anoche mas que haberse quedado profundamente dormido, y después abrazar algo.  
  
- Creo que era una almohada - pensó buscando a su alrededor y no encontró mucho, mas que dos almohadas, los platos sucios que utilizaron anoche, y el olor de Yamato sobre el y aun lado de donde el dormía.  
  
Así pues Taichi decidió empezar a buscar a Yamato, al levantarse vio una nota pegada en la televisión la nota decía: "Tai anoche llame a mi padre, y llego esta mañana; me despertó y fuimos con el niño a ver lo de la nota que venia con el bebe, tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible, y como favor te quería pedir que no te fueras de la casa, aun tenemos que hacer la tarea; calculo llegar como a la 1 de la tarde. Atte.: Yamato."  
  
- Bien pues parece que estaré solo un rato - dijo volteando a ver el reloj y viendo que apenas eran las 11 de la mañana, viendo también que había un pequeño desorden dentro de la recamara en donde durmió el bebe, la cocina y la sala decidió que le ayudaría un poco a su "amigo" con el tiempo que le sobraba.  
  
Así pues pasada una hora ya había arreglado todos los cuartos donde había desorden e incluso había barrido y trapeado el piso.  
  
- Parece que quedo bien - dijo viendo alrededor - bien aun falta una hora, creo que veré la televisión un rato   
  
Y así fue por media estuvo zipeando [N/A: "Zipeando" acto de estar cambiándole a la tele de canales por aburrición] la televisión sin encontrar un programa de su agrado; pero exactamente a las 12.30 oyó que una llave quería entrar presurosa a la perilla de la puerta. Y así fue a abrirla para que no tuviera tantos problemas, al abrirla se encontró con un Yamato todo pálido y blanco [N/A: más que de costumbre] cargando al bebe aun.  
  
- ¡Yama! ¡Yama! ¿Estas bien?, vienes muy pálido - pregunto muy preocupado el de cabellos castaños  
  
- ... - el rubio solo atino a verlo, pasar a la casa y sentarse en el primer sillón que encontr  
  
- ¡Yama! Me asustas, dime ¿Estas bien? - dijo pasándole la mano por enfrente para ver si reaccionaba  
  
- ... - el rubio ahora pasaba la mirada, el niño, Taichi, el niño, Taichi...  
  
- Yama, reacciona - dijo Taichi quitándole al niño y apurándose para ir por un vaso de agua fría a la cocina, cuando llego Tai con el bebe y el agua Yamato tomo rápidamente el vaso de agua y se lo paso rápidamente  
  
- Tai, perdón pero yo... aun vengo algo impactado - dijo viendo al bebe con ojos de "esto debe ser un sueño"  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué les dijeron? ¿Por qué vienes con esa cara?... - Taichi quiso seguir con las preguntas pero Yamato lo interrumpi  
  
- Taichi, te podría contar si me dejaras hablar - dijo el rubio suspirando y tomando al bebe en sus brazos  
  
- De acuerdo, pero no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma - dijo Tai sentándose en el piso, justo en frente de Yamato  
  
- Mira, esto tal vez te suene extraño, pero... esto fue lo que nos dijeron en la oficina - Yamato toma un suspiro - ¿recuerdas la nota de ayer? - dijo Yamato viendo a los ojos a Tai  
  
- Así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta? - pregunto extrañado el de pelo castaño  
  
- Pues, ¿recuerdas que solo venia dirigida al "Sr. Ishida"? - dijo poniéndose pálido de nuevo  
  
- Así, es - dijo tratando de contener la risa y sonrisa que trataban de salir  
  
- Pues resulta que la carta no iba dirigida a mi padre - digo Yamato tragando saliva  
  
- Lo que significa, que... - dijo viendo al niño, levantando una ceja y tratando de contener la risa - que la madre de este niño, ¿quiso que tú lo adoptaras? - dijo Tai viendo como el niño venia dormido  
  
- Así es - dijo Yamato soltando un suspiro  
  
- ... - Tai empezó a reír, pero se tapo la boca inmediatamente para no despertar al niño...  
  
- ¿Te parece gracioso? - dijo el rubio viéndolo con cara de satisfacción - pues vete enterando que también aparece otro nombre en los papeles de adopción - al decir esto Tai se paro de reír y se sentó en posición de loto en el piso de nuevo en frente de Yamato  
  
- ¿Acaso en el venia el nombre de Sora? - dijo poniendo cara un poco de molestia  
  
- No... - dijo viéndolo a los ojos  
  
- No te entiendo - termino por decir Taichi  
  
- Pues en los papeles de adopción también venia tu nombre - dijo Yamato aun con un poco de maldad en la voz  
  
- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero que dices?! - dijo gritando y sin querer despertó al niño  
  
- ¡Shhh! - dijo el rubio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle "silencio"  
  
- Deja lo duermo - dijo Tai quitándole de los brazos al niño  
  
Pasados los quince minutos, en los que Yamato se la paso reflexionando mientras veía a Taichi dormir al niño, Haruki termino dormido, y Taichi lo llevo de nuevo a la recamara donde lo habían dejado dormir la vez anterior, formo de nuevo el "fuerte de almohadas". Hecho esto salio de la recamara, y se recargo sobre la primera pared que encontró, levanto la vista y lo único que vio fue unos ojos azules que lo veían detenidamente.  
  
- ¿Fue broma, verdad? - dijo Taichi aun sin poder creer lo que le había dicho Yamato  
  
- Lo lamento - dijo Yamato negando con la cabeza - pero es en serio, en las oficinas de Servicios Sociales me explicaron todo el asunto - dijo viendo hacia la puerta donde se encontraba dormido Haruki  
  
- Entonces, si me podrías explicar, por favor, estoy muy confundido - dijo Tai dirigiéndose a la sala, seguido por el rubio, al llegar ahí se sentaron  
  
- Bien, pues ayer en la noche le hable a mi padre e inmediatamente tomo el primer camión que venia para acá; llego ahora a las 7 de la mañana, me levanto - al recordar lo sucedido Yamato se torno de un color carmín - y me dijo que fuéramos a arreglar lo del bebe en cuanto antes, debido a que había pedido permiso pero debido a que el trabajo que estaba haciendo era sumamente importante; así que pues me levante, me arregle y tome al niño, así mi padre y yo fuimos a Servicios Sociales - tomo un poco de aire - llegamos allá y una señorita nos atendió, al principio creyó que íbamos por alguna denuncia o algo parecido, pero cuando le dimos en nombre Ishida y la nota, fue a hablar con alguien y nos pasaron a una oficina privada, ya allí nos atendió el jefe de la oficina, y nos explico que la madre de este niño - lo dijo señalando la puerta del cuarto donde estaba dormido - no tenia familia... - se vio interrumpido por Taichi  
  
- Espera... espera... ¿no "tenia"? - dijo con mucha duda  
  
- Así es, murió anteayer - dijo cabizbajo  
  
- No esperaba esto... - dijo un poco consternado  
  
- Lo se, también a mi me impacto - dijo viendo al cielo por la ventana  
  
- Bueno, pero que paso con el niño - dijo un intrigado Taichi  
  
- A cierto, pues en resumen, la madre del niño no tenia familia, nos vio a nosotros varias veces al salir de la escuela, al parecer trabajaba en frente, no me dijeron exactamente - dijo analizando y a la vez recordando que había pasado - el caso es que nos vio varias veces a ti y a mi salir de la Universidad y pensó que éramos pareja, investigo nuestros nombres, edades, que carrera estudiamos, como somos, y varias cosas mas y pues nos dejo al niño, el encargado dijo que teníamos un día para decidir que hacer, si decidimos quedarnos con el niño, podríamos compartir la custodia, pero... - dijo dudando un poco Yamato  
  
- ¿Pero? - cuestiono Taichi  
  
- Etto... - dijo evadiendo la mirada de Taichi - pues tendríamos que tener un departamento o una casa... - dijo evadiendo aun más la mirada del castaño - juntos  
  
- ¿Eh? - dijo Taichi poniéndose igual de blanco que Yamato [N/A: Y eso ya es mucho decir]  
  
- Si, es que el encargado me dijo que al principio de perdida ocupamos vivir juntos, por lo menos un año, después seria custodia compartida - dijo el rubio tragando un poco mas de saliva - pero que si uno acepta al niño lo debemos hacer los dos... - dijo ahora viendo a los ojos de chocolate  
  
- Valla... - pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Yamato  
  
- Esta será una decisión que tendremos que tomar entre los dos, y tenemos que tomarla antes de mañana al mediodía o Servicios Sociales vendrá por el niño - dijo poniendo cara de tristeza - y tendrá que vivir en un orfanato hasta que alguien lo adopte... - dijo casi en un susurro el rubio  
  
- ¿Qué dijo tu padre? - dijo viendo a Yamato  
  
- Pues... lo primero que dijo fue que el niño le recordaba a mi cuando era chico - una gota le salio en la cabeza a Yamato - pero en lo que a la adopción se refiere, me dijo que era nuestra decisión, y que si aceptábamos al niño, pensáramos en la responsabilidad que nos traería, pero si lo aceptábamos contábamos con su apoyo, que nos ayudaría a conseguir un departamento...  
  
- Valla, pues creo que yo también debo hablarlo con mis padres... - dijo viendo al teléfono  
  
- ¿No te parece mejor si vamos a tu casa en este momento? - dijo sonrojándose un poco - así sirve que les explicamos mejor a tus padres, ven al niño, y vemos lo aceptamos o no...  
  
- Entonces ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa? - dijo Taichi viendo la cara que ponía su amigo  
  
- Si, pero antes de eso; ¿tu que piensas acerca de adoptar al niño? - dijo viendo con sumo interés el rubio al de cabello castaño  
  
- Pues no me gustaría que un niño tan lindo como el pasara su infancia en un orfanato - se pone a pensarlo un momento - y aparte no sabemos si dejamos al niño si quedara en una buena familia  
  
- ¿No te molestara, fingir que somos pareja durante un año? - dijo Yamato sonrojándose  
  
- No - dijo bajando un poco la vista - ¿y a ti?  
  
- Todo sea por el niño, ¿no? - dijo Yamato cuando las miradas se cruzaron  
  
- Si todo sea por el niño - dijo Taichi en un aire de desilusión el cual Yamato no noto debido a su propio nerviosismo  
  
- Bien pues vallamos a tu casa - dijo el rubio entrando en silencio en el cuarto donde se encontraba el niño saliendo con el niño en brazos y aun durmiendo, claro envuelto en sabanas  
  
- Si... te sigo - dijo esperando a que Yamato saliera por la puerta - yo traigo tus llaves, yo cierro  
  
- De acuerdo, parare un taxi para irnos ¿de acuerdo? - dijo volteando a verlo  
  
- Esta bien - dijo Taichi asegurándose que todo estuviera cerrado  
  
Así Yamato se bajo a buscar un taxi y Taichi se quedo asegurándose que todo estuviera cerrado. Al bajar Tai se encontró con la sorpresa de que Yamato no veía ni taxis ni camiones, mucho menos el tren ligero estaba pasando.  
  
- Que raro, no hay nada de medios de transporte - dijo volteando de un lado al otro - y tampoco hay tren ligero - continuo Taichi viendo la entrada subterránea cerrada   
  
- Si, mira ahí viene alguien - dijo señalando hacia en frente de ellos  
  
- Disculpe - dijo Tai levantando la mano  
  
- ¿Si? - dijo levantando la vista de un periódico que traía leyendo la persona desconocida - ¡Hola guapo! - se oyó la voz de alguien a quien ya conocían dirigiéndose a Tai   
  
- ¿Axel? - dijo Tai viendo su cara, al tiempo que pasa esto Yamato solo fruncía las cejas  
  
- Si soy yo - dijo poniendo una sonrisa genial [N/A: Casi, casi le sale el tintineo de los comerciales XD]   
  
- A, valla, y ¿que haces por aquí? - pregunto Taichi amablemente  
  
- Si... ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto un muy descortés Yamato, en cambio Axel solo atino a sonreírle  
  
- Pues, como soy nuevo en la ciudad, me acabo de conseguir un departamento - dijo viendo hacia atrás - y pues vengo de traer la ultima carga de cosas que quedaba en casa de mi hermana y le iba a entregar su coche, ¿quieres acompañarme guapo? - dijo tocándole la cintura, a el moreno, y acercando lo mas a el  
  
- Yo no puedo, lo lamento - dijo Tai retirando la mano de Axel de su cintura y también se alejo de el  
  
- Es una verdadera lastima, luego saldríamos a divertirnos - dijo sacado unos boletos para una fiesta que al parecer era privada  
  
- No, lo lamento pero ahora no, tal vez otro día - contesto el moreno sonriendo  
  
- De acuerdo, otro día saldrás con migo ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo de manera muy feliz Axel  
  
- Ya veremos - dijo Tai dudoso  
  
- Aquí esta mi numero de teléfono - Axel le entrego a Tai una pequeña tarjeta con su numero telefónico - la tenia prepara por si te volvía a ver - dijo el recién llegado al ver la cara de confusión de el de ojos chocolate  
  
- Ahh... gracias... supongo - dijo muy dudoso el moreno  
  
- ¡Tai nos tenemos que ir, tenemos mucho que hacer! - dijo un fastidiado Yamato con el niño  
  
- ... - Axel vio de reojo a Yamato - a perdón no sabia que estabas con alguien, pero, no me respondieron en la plaza ¿son novios? o tal vez ¿esposos y padres? - dijo Axel viendo al niño  
  
- Eso no te importa - dijo Yamato al ver que le daba la cara - ¿Otra vez? ¿Que demonios me pasa?   
  
- Esta bien, luego platicamos a gusto - Axel termino dándole una mirada a Tai  
  
- Si claro - dijo el aludido, con cara de confusión [N/A: ¡Claro! No puede faltar la gotita]  
  
- ¡Por cierto si están esperando algún medio de transporte, no hay! - dijo desde su carro Axel mostrándoles un periódico con el encabezado "Huelga de Transporte" - ¡si deseas los puedo llevar a algún lugar!  
  
- ... - Tai estaba por contestar pero  
  
- ¡NO GRACIAS! - grito con furia Yamato  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! - le guiño un ojo a Tai - ¡Nos vemos! - termino Axel, y arranco en dirección opuesta a donde iban Tai, Yamato y Haruki quien increíblemente seguía dormido  
  
- Bien sigamos adelante - dijo Yamato con cara totalmente fuera de si [N/A: Traducción: Enojado]  
  
- Claro - dijo cabizbajo Taichi - ¿Qué pasa por que eres así? - levanto la mirada para encontrarse con que Yamato iba adelante - ¡Espera!   
  
- Date prisa, aun tenemos mucho que hacer - dijo el rubio sin voltear a ver al que se había quedado atrás  
  
- ¿Yama que te pasa? - termino por decir en voz baja, y al decir esto, Yamato volteo a ver a Taichi  
  
- Vamos - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pero con la mirada un poco triste  
  
- De acuerdo - comenzó Tai a caminar a un lado de su amigo  
  
En camino al departamento de Taichi pasaron por una tienda mediana, en esto Yamato se detiene  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Yama? - dijo el moreno desde un poco mas adelante  
  
- Es que tal vez deberíamos comprar algo para el bebe, aun si no se queda con nosotros - se sonrojo, y como su tez es totalmente pálida se notaba - pues aun así estará con nosotros esta noche ¿no es así? Pues tal vez deberíamos comprar algo para el digo ¿comen no?  
  
- Si, creo que si, entonces ¿entramos? - dijo el moreno señalando el supermercado  
  
- Si vallamos, traigo la tarjeta de papa - dijo el rubio viendo su billetera con trabajos debido al bebe - para alguna emergencia  
  
- Bien entremos - así los dos entraron con el bebe  
  
Al entrar lo primero que buscaron, y por pura suerte encontraron fue la sección de bebes. Y al llegar ahí vieron varios tipos de comida, leche en polvo, etc. Mientras nuestros dos protagonistas estaban batallando con la comida del bebe dos chavos casi de la misma edad de ellos, los dos de tez blanca, cabello oscuro, los dos tenían el cuerpo muy bien moldeado, uno de ojos verdes y otro de ojos azules.  
  
- ... - Los dos se acercaron y el de ojos azules pregunto - Disculpen ¿ustedes son los padres? - pregunto sin duda ni reserva  
  
- ¿Eh? - Yamato iba a contestar pero Taichi lo interrumpi  
  
- Si lo somos, lo acabamos de adoptar, pero tenemos un pequeño problema eligiendo la comida - dijo Taichi para que no hubiera confusiones  
  
- Pues nosotros los podemos ayudar - dijo el de ojos verdes - nosotros hemos cuidado a mis hermanos, y será un placer conocer a otra pareja - termino sonriendo  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Yamato con voz confusa y viendo a un sonriente Tai  
  
- De hecho nosotros también hemos pensado en adoptar, pero aun no lo sabemos - dijo el joven de ojos azules tomando por la cintura al otro - por cierto mi nombre es Brian, y el es Justin - dijo el ojiazul dándole un beso en el cachete al de ojos verdes  
  
Así los nuevos amigos de nuestros protagonistas los ayudaron a escoger la comida y tipo de leche para el bebe, a media compra el bebe se despertó y así siguieron comprando, también conociéndose y en la salida del supermercado después de que todas las compras fueron hechas...  
  
- Fue un gusto Yamato y Taichi - dijo Justin jugando con el bebe en brazos  
  
- Si, tal vez podríamos salir otro día a divertirnos los cuatro, tal vez a algún café y platicar - termino Brian  
  
- ¡Claro! Seria un placer - dijo Taichi agarrando a Haruki  
  
- Nos vemos, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, tenemos aun mucho que hacer - dijo sonriendo Yamato  
  
- Claro, también nosotros - contesto Brian - y... ¿A dónde van? Veo que no traen carro tal vez podríamos llevarlos, esto de la huelga no le trae bien a ningún peatón - dijo riendo y viendo a Justin  
  
- ¡Ya no te burles! - le contesto el de ojos verdes  
  
- ¡Ja! No te preocupes amor, sabes que siempre cuentas con migo - dijo Brian acercándose a el y besándolo en la boca, terminado el beso - ¿bien nos vamos? - Yamato y Taichi se vieron entre si  
  
- Claro, después les pagaremos el favor invitándolos a un café, por nuestra cuenta - sonrió Taichi  
  
- Sera un placer - le contesto Justin  
  
Así Taichi y Yamato llegaron al departamento de la familia de Taichi a la hora de la comida... y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con los dos padres de Taichi, Kary y Takeru  
  
- Buenas tardes - saludaron Tai y Yamato al mismo tiempo, todos voltearon a verlos  
  
- ¡Hijo, Yamato que sorpresa! - contesto la Sra. Yagami con su usual alegría - vamos apenas vamos a comer, siéntense - pero dándose cuenta de que traían a Haruki - pero... ¿de quien ese bebe?  
  
- Papa, Mama... - comenzó a explicar Taichi al momento en el que los dos recién llegados se sentaban en la sala para poder conversar con todos...  
  
============================================================================================================  
  
He recibido muchos reviews de gente que quiere que se queden con el niño, y creo que por petición popular lo harán, pero aun así hay muchas sorpresas dentro del fic, todavía le falta algo para terminarse. Y recuerden que si tienen alguna recomendación pueden dejar un review o agregarme a su Messenger o por correo no hay problema... ¡Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo!   
  
P.D: Por cierto quisiera hacer una encuesta ¿de que pareja les gustaría que hiciera mi segundo fic? [Obviamente Yaoi] 


End file.
